Awantury arabskie/2
| autor=Kornel Makuszyński | autor1= | sekcja=O szlachetnej dziewicy i koniu | poprzedni=Ósma podróż żeglarza Sindbada | następny=Morderstwo Harun ar Raszyda | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: O szlachetnej dziewicy i koniu. Rzeczą jest godną podziwu największego nawet mędrca, co siedząc na dywanie i drapiąc świerzb na wzniosłej piersi, wiele przemyślał, albo też chytrego golarza, który wiele słyszał opowieści z ust tych, co z daleka i z różnych przybyli stron - jak bardzo księżyc podobny jest do szakala, gwiazdy do jaszczurek złotem się mieniących, chmury od dromedarów, zaś słońce do człowieka. Pojmie to nawet człowiek z przyrodzenia głupi jak struś i taki, którego w młodości mocno bito bambusem w ciemię, a nawet człowiek podłego rzemiosła, szewc albo też taki, co układa wiersze; zdarzyło się też, że i niewiasta, głęboko i przez czas niejaki się zastanowiwszy, nie odlatując myślą na boki (zgoła jak mieszaniec osła i muła, co bez głębszej po temu przyczyny, ogon zadarłszy i mocno rycząc, nagle od stada odbiegnie) pojmie, że wiele rzeczy na niebie podobnych jest do rzeczy ziemskich, parszywych i marnych. Tak też myślał sobie głęboko Ibrahim, syn Jusuffa i jeszcze jednego piekarza, obu ich bowiem miłowała szlachetna jego matka, słusznie mniemając, że dwóch snadniej i roztropniej wykończyć zdoła dzieło, niżby tego mógł dokonać jeden. Może dlatego też ów Ibrahim tak zaprawny był w myśleniu głębokim i niepospolitym, a cześć ludzka szła za nim jak szakal za wielbłądem. Znało go wprawdzie ludzi niewielu, trzech najwyżej, licząc w to i kadiego z Damaszku, który go sądził raz za kradzież rzepy i obcięcie ogona szlachetnej klaczy; lepiej jest jednak człowiekowi, jeśli imię jego jest w czci u małej liczby, niżby miało być w pogardzie u tysiąca, jak imię owego mędrca z Bagdadu, co mogąc zażywać wielkiej czci i, z powodu swojego nadmiernego rozumu, podał się w ludzką pogardę, ożenił się bowiem po raz dwudziesty siódmy, kiedy mu szczęśliwie uciekła dwudziesta szósta żona, córka szewca i szejtana zarazem, jędza i piekielnica. Dzieje się tak nieraz bowiem za niepojętą sprawą Proroka, że bardziej mędrzec jest podobny do kulawego osła, niźli osioł do mędrca. W wielkiej tedy czci u ludzi będący Ibrahim, sam był na oazie El Haazar, plemię bowiem na niej mieszkające wybrało się właśnie na kradzież koni, co z wielką czyniło fantazją i należytą wprawą, nie masz bowiem nic gorszego nad to, jeśli kto rzecz swoją czyni niedokładnie i leniwie; dlatego też człowiek mądry słusznie się odwraca tyłem do złodzieja, który się pozwolił schwytać, choć i to być może, że złodziej złodziejowi nie chce spojrzeć w oczy. Można by też z tego mniemania wiedzieć, dlaczego połowa ludzi na świecie patrzy w ziemię. Ibrahim, syn Jusuffa (i jeszcze jednego piekarza), patrzył właśnie na niebo odpoczywając, wielce bowiem był zmęczony. Sprawował on urząd wielce ważny i pilny, rzeczą bowiem jego było wydobywanie wody z żołądka ziemi, czynił to zaś obracając przez dzień cały kołowrót, ów zaś ciągnął z czeluści studni pełne wiadra. Chociaż do owego rzemiosła nie trzeba było wielkiej nauki i przemyślności, jednakże mógł je sprawiać tylko mąż stateczny, którego myśli nie Są rozpierzchłe i który zdoła chodzić w kółko od wschodu do zachodu słońca. Zdawało mu się nieraz, kiedy mu się mózg zakręcił tak, że się z niego uczynił gorący pilaw, że on sam jest studnią i z siebie smakowitą czerpie wodę, mimo tego jednakże szanował ten człowiek swoją pracę, słusznie mniemając, że i mędrzec, chociażby największy, nic innego nie czyni, jak kręcąc się w kółko wydobywa wodo, którą potem piją i ludzie, i parszywe, kwiczące muły. Za pracę swoją miał niewiele, bo poza tym, że otrzymywał dwie garście daktylów, wolno mu było pić tyle wody, ile zechce, słuszną bowiem jest rzeczą i sprawiedliwą, aby człowiek mógł do syta spożywać owoce swojego trudu. Największą jednak nagrodą była pogoda duszy, skarb wielki i bezcenny, albowiem Ibrahim miał w piersi niebo, w głowie zaś wciąż miał wodę, o niej bowiem myślał przez dzień cały. Dlatego też myśli jego były czyste i wzniosłe; widział tez wiele rzeczy, dla innych niepojętych, jako i tę, na którą patrzył w tej chwili, ległszy na wznak na szlachetnych swych plecach, z rzadka okrytych wrzodami. Patrząc na słońce ujrzał, iż to jest rycerz na ognistym, wielkiej ceny i wielkiej krwi koniu siedzący, który pędzi po pustyni nieba. Czasem przystanie, a wtedy koń pije wodę z czarnej chmury, która jest pełna jak bukłak z koźlej skóry, potem zasię krzyknąwszy głośno, rycerz ów znowu goni aż do Medyny zachodu, gdzie na niego czeka Prorok na’ purpurowym z miękkich chmur dywanie siedzący i pali fajkę tak wielką jak palma, zaś dym z niej pada na ziemię jak srebrna mgła. Tam ów rycerz słoneczny pada w proch przed Prorokiem, on zaś,- rad wielce, pozwala mu całować swoją nogę i mówi: “Spocznij przez noc w haremie, jutro bowiem popędzisz na wschód, dokąd moje zanieść masz błogosławieństwo”. Tak sobie myślał Ibrahim, we czci ludzkie, lezący na szlachetnych plecach, kiedy nagle nasłuchiwać począł pilnie, bowiem wprawnym, chociaż brudnym uchem złowił tętent bachmata. Bystrze pojął w tej chwili, że jeśli słychać odgłos kopyt, tedy ktoś nadjeżdża, bardzo bowiem sprytny był w rozumie; porwawszy się tedy, jął kręcić kołowrót, który skrzypiał dziwnym głosem, tak iż mogłeś rozumieć, że to szakal chrapliwie zaszczekał albo też swarliwa poczyna mówić niewiasta. Tuż przed nim wrył ktoś w miejscu rumaka, aż grudy ziemi bryznęły. Rumak był piękny jak hurysa, czarny jak noc, zaś oczy miał jak dwie migotliwe gwiazdy. Rozdął chrapy, zwietrzywszy człowieka, i przysiadł nieco na zadzie, zgoła jak księżniczka, co chcąc się wydać piękniejszą, słodko się przegina w tył, ukazując w ten sposób obfitość piersi, bogatych i urodzajnych jak sułtańskie ogrody, pełnych jak skórzane wory wina; biegiem rozogniony, drżał ów pyszny rumak jak odaliska, którą wiodą do łożnicy kalifa, ona zaś się trwoży, czy też ciało ma dość pachnące. Potem zasię koń, wodę poczuwszy, strzyc począł uszyma jak derwisz, kiedy poczuje przez mur zapach gotowanej kury i niebo się przed nim nagle otworzy. Z podziwem patrzył na owo zwierzę szlachetne mądry Ibrahim i rozmyślał w duszy, ze wiele jest na świecie rzeczy piękniejszych od człowieka, tym zaś snadniej w to uwierzył, przyjrzawszy się twarzy jeźdźca, który krzywdę czynił szlachetnemu rumakowi, z taką, na nim jeżdżąc twarzą. Była ci ona bowiem do nadgniłego podobna melona, z którego patrzyły oczy zakisłe, jak stęchły pilaw, szalbiercze i chytre; rzadka broda stroiła tę gębę obleśną, podobną do ogona starego szakala, który oblazł cały i sparszywiał, zaś sierści na nim nie zostało tyle, iżby wiele się w jej gęstwinie mogło ukryć pcheł. Jeździec ów, Ibrahimowi się przyjrzawszy, skinął na niego, aby się przybliżył, po czym z bliska go swoim lepkim umazawszy wzrokiem, zapytał: - Czy woda twoja jest dobra do picia? Ibrahim rzekł roztropnie: - Czy koń twój jest mądry? - Koń mój jest mądry jak wielki wezyr, a przemyślny jak derwisz. - Tedy czemu pytasz, czy woda jest dobra, widząc, jak koń twój na jej widok strzyże z radości uszyma? - Allach! - rzekł jeździec - mówisz jak człowiek rozsądny. Czy mądrość swoją czerpiesz ze studni? Daj mi pić… Ibrahim zastanowił się i myślał chwilę; potem zaś, dziwnie na niego spojrzawszy, powiada: - Czy koń twój niósł ciebie, czy ty niosłeś konia? Dlatego najpierw dam pić jemu. - Koń jednakże nie rozbije ci głowy ani cię nie nazwie synem wieprza, ja zaś snadnie uczynić mogę jedno i drugie. - Słusznie mówisz - odrzekł słodko Ibrahim - dlatego też właśnie napoję najpierw twego konia. To rzekłszy wziął bukłak, zaczerpnął wody i uśmiechając się zachęcająco, jak czyni mąż w dniu wesela, poił rumaka, który pił chciwie i z lubością, mrużąc oczy i strzygąc uszyma, za czym parsknął i otrząsnął się, zgoła jak człowiek, który wyszedł z kąpieli i orzeźwion wielce, patrzy na świat pogodniej. Temu wszystkiemu przypatrywał się Ibrahim, cmokając radośnie ustami, podobnie jak czyni stary, owrzodziały basza, przechadzając się powoli wzdłuż szeregu dziewic, mniej i więcej popsowanych, wystawionych na sprzedaż; czasem zaś, dla tym większego ukontentowania, udając, że chce kupić cudną Greczynkę, co ledwo z dziecięctwa wyrosła, niczym zaś zażywniejszym nie mogąc wzbudzić rozkoszy w sercu swym, wyschniętym i jałowym, podobnym pustej sakwie, w której kiedyś było wiele - z lekka ją poklepie po łopatce albo też pod brodę ująwszy, drugą ręką gładzi po twarzy. Tak też Ibrahim z lubością wielką dotykał czarnej, lśniącej, miękkiej sierści konia i troskliwie ogarniała muchy z jego szyi, podobnej szyi sułtańskiej córki, którą ojciec kazał udusić rzezańcom, bowiem miała potomstwo z tańczącym derwiszem, a przecież żadna jej się nie stała krzywda, bo jako mówi słynny jeden poeta (który potem z nadmiernego podziwu zwariował) - szyja jej była tak piękna, że który rzezaniec dotknął jej rękoma, uczuwał nagle, za niepojętą sprawą Proroka, takie w sobie namiętności i moce, taką zaś w sercu tkliwość i jęk miłości, że się każdy obwiesił raczej, niżby owej sułtance miał uczynić krzywdę. Tak ich wyginęło trzystu dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu, zaś ostatniego sułtan, w rozpaczy już wielkiej będący, zachował, aby ród owych ludzi pożytecznych do cna nie wyginął. - Jak się zowie twój koń? - spytał wreszcie Ibrahim. - Zowie się Syn Strusia, przez co się wykłada, że wiatr przegoni w pustyni. Koń ten biegnie prędzej od śmierci, która mnie goniła niedawno, siedząc na samumie, a nie dognawszy gryzie w pustyni piasek z rozpaczy i targa brodę z gniewu. Ty mi jednak powiedz, co ci się należy za wodę, nie jestem bowiem dostojnik żaden, który nie płaci i wybija zęby! Ibrahim ważył długo w myśli tę sprawę. potem rzecze: - Jeśli łaska twoja jest mała jak pestka daktyla, tedy mi daj miedziany pieniądz, a bądź pewny, że cię nie będę klął i nie będę ci życzył, abyś złamał obie nogi lub się udławił baranią kością. Jeśli łaska twoja jest wielka jak meczet, tedy mi pozwól, abym za wodę przejechał się na twoim koniu od tej palmy aż do tamtej opodal, która uschła, gdyż się na niej powiesił niedawno jeden mędrzec. Czemu się śmiejesz? - Zdawało mi się bowiem, żeś jest rozsądny, ty zaś głupi jesteś jak strusie jajo. Chcesz, bym ci konia pozwolił? Ohe, ohe! Czy nie wiesz, że koń, krew w sobie mający szlachetną, jest siedmkroć razy uczciwszy od kobiety, która wspaniałego serca w sobie nie mając i nie bacząc na swego pana, wszelkiej zdrady się dopuści? Choćbym ci na jego grzbiecie siąść pozwolił, lepiej by ci było siąść na żelaznym garnku, w którym się żarzą węgle, dłużej byś bowiem na nim siedział. Ja ci jednak i tak nie pozwolę, abyś mi na nim nie uciekł, sam bowiem tego konia ukradłszy, wiem, jak łatwo się to czyni. Wtedy można go było dosiąść, dziś jednak koń ten, zrozumiawszy, kto jest jego prawowitym panem, wszystkie by ci połamał żebra, jeśliby ci ich nie połamał kawas w więzieniu. To mówiąc zeskoczył z kulbaki i zawiódłszy konia ku polanie, uwiązał go przy niej, potem usiadłszy wygodnie, złośliwie patrzył na Ibrahima. Ten opuścił głowę na pierś, która, niezbyt wielki mając do dźwigania ciężar, oddychała szybko. Usiadł też na twardym podłożu nóg i milczał długo mniemając, że już nic nie ma do powiedzenia. Tamten jednak zjadłszy niewiele daktyli, które żuł długo, potem zasię wypluwszy na dłoń, suszył je w słonecznej spiece i znowu żuć poczynał, długo nad czymś rozmyślał kiwając się roztropnie, jak czyni słoń, wielki mędrzec, przymykał skisłe oczy, potem je znowu szeroko otwierał, jak to czyni zdychający ze starości wielbłąd, potem zaś, nakarmiwszy żołądek i dawszy posiłek sercu, dziwną rozpoczął rozmowę z Ibrahimem. - Jak się zowiesz? - zapytał go najpierw. - Ibrahim, syn Jusuffa. - Imię twoje jest piękne… Pozdrowienie tobie, Ibrahimie. Ów się zdumiał. - Czemu mnie pozdrawiasz teraz dopiero? - Albowiem widzę, że nie jesteś chciwy na pieniądze i nie chciałeś ich za wodę. I roztropny jesteś, Ibrahimie, synu Jusuffa, który oby żył sto lat. - Umarł już, czemu mu nie dajesz spokoju? - Tedy gdyby żył, oby. żył trzy razy po sto lat. Widzisz sam, jak bardzo przypadłeś mi do serca; gdybym miał syna, chciałbym, aby do ciebie był podobny. - Nie mów tego, musiałbym ci bowiem odrzec, że chciałbym, abyś był podobny do mego ojca, który leży w grobie. - Bismillach! Twój ojciec jest w raju. - Rzekłeś! Ojciec mój nie ukradł konia… Tak to oni sobie mówili, jasnym było bowiem, że ów jeździec czeka na coś i tymczasem w wielkim wprawia się myśleniu i jakoby zaprawia język jak rycerz, co zanim na bitwę wyjedzie, długo krzywą szablą macha, głośno pokrzykując dla nadania męstwa swojemu sercu, które nie zna trwogi; roztropnym jednak będąc, wie, iż wszelka wrzawa wiele mu pomoże. Długa też minęła chwila, zanim ów rzekł: - Ibrahimie, synu Jusuffa, żali tędy nie przejeżdżał na wielbłądzic Abdul Azis, przyjaciel mój i krewny, wielki jednakże złodziej i wuj szakala? - Nie był tu nikt taki… Czemu pytasz? - Albowiem jeśli nie był, tedy przyjedzie, ja zaś mam z nim sprawę i obawiam się, aby mnie nie napadł i nie obdarł, na wszystko się bowiem waży ten człowiek. Proszę cię tedy, Ibrahimie, abyś dawał baczenie i obronił mnie w razie potrzeby. - Jaką z nim masz sprawę? - Oto ten człowiek chce kupić ode mnie tego konia. - Jak rzekłeś? - Konia chce kupić ode mnie. - Tego konia kupi kalif, kiedy się o nim dowie. - Kalif mi nie zapłaci tego, co mi za niego chce dać Abdul Azis. - Allach! Rozum ci się pomieszał… - Czemu mnie krzywdzisz? Popatrz na mnie i wiedz, żebym ci mógł jednym uderzeniem pięści wybić oko i wytłuc trzy razy po dziesięć zębów, ale jestem łaskawy, albowiem widzę, że konia mego miłujesz. - Więcej niż ciebie… - Prorok ci za to ciężką i śmiertelną zapłaci chorobą, albo trądem, albo gniciem wątroby. Teraz zaś słuchaj, albowiem zdaje mi się, że na krańcu pustyni widać dwa wielbłądy. To jedzie on, który oby nie dojechał. Wiesz, co mi chce dać za mego konia? - Uszy moje szerokie są jak bramy Bagdadu… - Chce mi dać swoją córkę. Oh! Rzekłszy to przymknął skisło oczy i uśmiechnął się obleśnie, szeroko otworzywszy plugawy pysk, z którego wiele pociekło mu śliny na rzadką brodę, na znak, że dusza jego w wielkim jest zachwycie i widzi niebo. Ibrahim zadumał się smutno i zdaje się głębokie w sobie ważył myśli, gdyż miał w oczach wielką troskę, która usiadła mu na twarzy pomiędzy oczyma jak zły, dziki ptak, co usiadł na drzewie i szponem drze korę. To jedno jednak było widać jasno, iż wielką dla swojego towarzysza czuje wzgardę i w dobrej swej duszy z końskim go porównywa nawozem. Ów się w tej chwili obudził z zachwycenia i spostrzegłszy, że tamci są już niedaleko, zawołał cicho konia po imieniu, potem zaś podniósł się, uszedł kilka kroków i czekał, aż uczuł blisko szybki i świszczący oddech zdyszanych wielbłądów, podobny do owych westchnień, które wydaje z piersi stara i opasła niewiasta, nagłą żądzą jak płomień objęta. Wtedy chwycił wielbłądy za uździenice, mocno śmierdzące, przepojone bowiem były starym, stęchłym tłuszczem dla tym większej giętkości, i silnym ramieniem zmusił wielbłądy, aby sprawnie uklękły, co uczyniły, patrząc roztropnie i smutno, dwie bowiem są smutne rzeczy na świecie: dwoje oczu wielbłąda. Uskoczył na ziemię Abdul Azis, drab rosły jak palma i bezczelny na pysku, czarnym jak u szejtana; oczy miał zezem patrzące i bardzo niespokojne, tak iż zdawało się, że wszystko widzi od razu i wszystko naokół rad by ukraść; zasię za nim szła, słaniając się po szybkim wielbłądzim biegu, niewiasta, z twarzą zakrytą czarczafem; zgrabnej była postaci i wiotka, co łacno poznasz, jeśli mądrym okiem przejrzeć zdołasz z grubego sukna uczynione szaty, chociaż powiada inny mędrzec, że łacniej dowiesz się, co jest we wnętrzu ziemi, niźli odkryjesz wady konia i niewiasty. Tego nie wie i Prorok. Kobieta stała w milczeniu, oni zasię witali się pięknie, używając słów smakowitych i nadobnych, jak przystoi mężom, o których jeden Allach tylko wie, że jeden i drugi jest to złodziej wielki i wcale niemały. Mówił oto Abdul Azis: - Od trzydziestu dni myślę o tym, abyś był szczęśliwy i aby żołądek twój nie chorzał nigdy, Mohammedzie, bracie mój, światłości moich dni. Obyś nigdy nie widział szakala smutku i węża zgryzoty, a szabla twoja oby wielkie spełniała czyny. Jedno mnie tylko dziwi, że nie jesteś kalifem, tyś nim bowiem być powinien! To rzekłszy spojrzał na przyjaciela swego tak, jak się patrzy na zgniłe jajo albo na glistę, albo też na padlinę. Ów zasię, Mohammedem nazwany, napluł na tamtego w głębi przepaścistej myśli, kopnął go tajemnie w sam środek brzucha, a pomyślawszy, że szakal by nie tknął nawet tego zbója, tak strasznie go czuć złodziejem, szedł powoli i z powagą po rajskiej łące swojej duszy i zrywał kwiaty słów, z których każde miało woń kadzidła. Oto mu rzekł: - Gdyby Aladyn wszedł do twojego serca, zdumiałby się, ujrzawszy w nim takie skarby, jakich nie ma stu sułtanów na ziemi. Wiem, że cię za to Allach miłuje, rzekł bowiem dziś w nocy do Proroka: “Powiedz mi, czy to słońce upadło na ziemię, czy też to Abdul Azis po niej chodzi?” Niech ci za to da dwa razy więcej łat życia, niźli ja ci życzę, przyjacielu mój, którego miłuję. Powiedziałem. Potem, usiadłszy naprzeciwko siebie, patrzyli sobie długo w oczy, a każdy z nich wiedział, co wiedział. Kiedy zaś minęła długa chwila, o kulach chodząc, rzekł Mohammed, jakby nie wiedząc, jak się rzecz ma: - Czy na drugim wielbłądzie przybył z tobą anioł Gabriel? - Jest to córka moja - odrzekł skromnie Abdul Azis - która ciebie miłuje, o czym wiem pewnie. Ty mi zaś powiedz, kto jest ten człowiek, który nie patrzy na nas, tylko na twojego konia. Czy nie mniemasz, że ci go urzeknie, twój koń zaś i bez tego nie jest tak zdrów, jak by się tobie mogło wydawać. Mohammed poczerwieniał i odrzekł powoli: - Jest to człowiek, który wyciąga wiadra z wodą, a jest tak roztropny, że woli patrzeć na mojego konia niż na twoją córkę. - Jeśli jest tak roztropny, tedy mu łacno wypłynąć może oko, jeśli się do niego przybliżę. - Abdulu Azisie, ten człowiek jest tak mądry, że woli mieć tylko jedno oko, aby nie widzieć dwoma, iż córce twojej brakuje siedmiu zębów na samym przedzie. W tamtym zapiekła się od razu wątroba i nieco się w nim rozlało żółci, nie dał tego jednak poznać po sobie, lecz nawet się uśmiechnął owym uśmiechem, którym człowiek uśmiecha się na pół już oszalały, i rzekł: - Wiem, że lubisz żartować, bracie mój och, jakżem się uśmiał! Byłbym wśród śmiechu zapomniał ci powiedzieć, że minister Al Mahara daje mi za nią trzydzieści wielbłądów i sześć razy po sto baranów. - A czyś ty nie poszedł do kalifa? - Po co? - Aby mu powiedzieć, że jego minister zwariował… A jeśli nie, dlaczegoś nie wziął tego, co ci dawał? - Chcę bowiem mieć twego konia, który ogon ma bardzo piękny. Wszystko inne jest u niego zwyczajne i bez ceny; chcę jednak postąpić z tobą jak brat i dlatego pytam się ciebie wyraźnie, czy mi dasz konia za córkę, aby ci służyła przez tysiąc lat? Mohammed nie odrzekł ani słowa, lecz powstawszy z godnością, zbliżył się do niewiasty, a otworzywszy jej rękami usta, począł pilnie liczyć jej zęby, po czym ująwszy w palce kosmyk włosów, próbował ich miękkości, jak się próbuje jedwabi w bazarze bagdadzkim. Coraz mu się bardziej wydłużała obleśna twarz, za czym dotknął rękoma jej piersi, obejrzał ręce, po czym poza nią stanąwszy, mierzył starannie położenie łopatek, zaś na koniec, nieskromnie czyniąc, badał wszelką na jej postaci wypukłość. Kiedy to uczynił, usiadł znów spokojnie i rzekł jedno tylko słowo: - Nie dam! Abdul Azis pchnął go w tej chwili oczyma jak kindżałem i uśmiechnął się. - Czego tedy chcesz za konia? - Najpierw twojej córki. - Już ci ją dałem. - Oba wielbłądy będą moje. - Hę? - Dasz mi jeszcze tę szablę i dwa kindżały z damasceńskiej stali. - Jak rzekłeś? - Dasz mi dwa siodła, zaś co roku, aż do lat dziesięciu, dziesięć baranów, abym miał ją czym wyżywić, gdyż jest chuda. Abdul Azis wywrócił białka oczu i zdawało się, że oszalał; dyszał tak ciężko, iż zdawało się, jakoby z pustyni nadciągała burza, po czym, oddechu nieco schwytawszy, poczerwieniał i rzekł jakby przez łzy: - Córka moja ma twarz słońca. - Mój koń - odrzekł Mohammed - nie zakrywa twarzy. - Miłuje ciebie jak źrenicę oka. - Zapytaj mojego konia, czy tego samego nie zdoła? - Mohammedzie! widziałeś kiedy u kobiety nogi tak małe i tak piękne? - Ma ich tylko dwie, mój zaś koń ma ich cztery. - Bismillach! - jęknął Abdul Azis - ona ma głos. podobny do głosu słowika. - Tedy chcesz mnie oszukać; mój koń nie mówi wcale. I to ci jeszcze powiem: nie będzie mi życzył śmierci ani mnie nie zdradzi, ani mnie nie przeklnie. Koń mój jest roztropny i nie trzeba mu adamaszku na szaty ani sandałów, ani bakalii. Ani nie płacze, ani się śmieje. Czy widzisz, jak bardzo chciałeś mnie oszukać, wielki złodzieju, synu Ali Baby? Dasz wielbłądy, szablę i siodła, i barany? - Nie dam! - ryknął Abdul Azis i porwawszy się, chwycił swojego przyjaciela za rzadką brodę, ów zaś to samo uczynił, jeno łapczywiej, tak iż się tarzać poczęli po ziemi, wyrywając sobie włosy, dość sprawiedliwie i niemal w równej mierze. Krzyknęła niewiasta i przypadła do wielbłądów, oni zaś, niepomni na nic, trykali łbami o brzuchy, wyłamywali sobie ręce ze stawów i kąsali się spróchniałymi zębami. Kiedy ich wreszcie moce odeszły, odpadli jeden od drugiego mocno dysząc i wyrzucając z ust słowa cuchnące i zgniłe. Aż im smagłe nagle pobladły oblicza i rozszerzyły się źrenice. - Co to jest? - jęknął Mohammed. Abdul Azis patrzył długo, wreszcie pojąwszy, krzyczał strasznie: - Ów człowiek wiadra ciągnący porwał konia, wielbłądy i córkę moją i ucieka!… - Allach Rossoulach! Mohammed porwał się z ziemi i chwyciwszy się obiema rękami za głowę, trząsł nią jak kamieniem, przyjaciel zaś jego patrzył długo za zbiegiem, wreszcie rzekł słodko: - Rzekłeś, Mohammedzie, to jest człowiek roztropny… Lecz co to jest? Spojrzał i Mohammed. Oto ów człek zatrzymał się w oddali, pogoni się nie bojąc, po czym podniósł powoli zasłonę z twarzy córki Abdul Azisa; i można było widzieć z oddalenia, że nagle jakby piorun w niego trzasnął: chwyciwszy ją za ramiona, zsadził z wielbłąda i sam pognał jak wicher, ona zaś z wielkim płaczem wracała na łono swego ojca, któremu oczy wylazły na wierzch z rozpaczy. Spojrzał na niego Mohammed i powiada: - Rzekłeś, iż to Jest człowiek roztropny? Ja ci mówię, iż to jest mędrzec, złodzieju ty, synu i wnuku złodzieja…